Gangs, Sheriffs, and Digidestined
by MLPhoenix
Summary: AU FRONTIER FIC! The gang's in the Wild West! Adventure ensues!
1. Freewheelers

GANGS, SHERIFFS AND DIGIDESTINED

ML: My first season 4 digimon story in a while!

Takuya: We were wondering if you would EVER get to us!

Koji: So, what's this about?  
  
ML: It's an AU fic.

Koichi: Which time?  
  
ML: The Wild West!  Anyway, I don't own Digimon.  That's about it.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 1 – Freewheelers

            "Let's go boys!"  Takuya Kanbara yelled as he led his three-man gang down the hill, and near the train.  Of course, Takuya had planned it all.  The time it was going to come, how to stop it, and what to steal.  Now, if you're wondering what's going on, here's the scoop: Takuya was the leader of the Kanbara/Minamoto gang, which consisted of four members, Takuya himself, Koji and Koichi, who were brothers, and Tommy, who was Takuya's friend since both were very young. 

            Koji rode his horse, Lobo, right up to the engine, got on, and told the engineer to, simply put, "Stop the train!  NOW!"  

            The engineer had no choice but to stop.  He stopped the train, and Koji tied him up while Takuya, Koichi, and Tommy went through the cars, screaming, "This is a robbery!  Give us your money and gold and no one gets hurt!"  The occupants said, "Whatever you say!" and one led Koichi over to the safe while Tommy followed with a bag.  The man opened the safe, and Koichi took the contents and put them into the bag.  The robbery took less than a few minutes.  Takuya said, "Sorry for the inconvenience.  Have a pleasant day!"  Koji lit up a few sticks of dynamite, and threw them onto the train car.  The four walked out calmly while the passengers scrambled out in fear.  The train blew up, but no one was hurt.

            Takuya replied, "Another job well done!  Let's go!"  The four robbers escaped, and went back into town.  The first place they had to go to?  The saloon.  When Takuya walked in, the place became quiet.  Anyone who knew him realized that he was turning into a Jesse James.  In other words, he was one of the best robbers around.   He walked in, and I became very uneasy when he walked towards the bar.  He then said, "Beer.  Keep it cold."

            I said, "Sure."  I poured him a beer, and he downed it. He walked over to a table, where Tommy was shuffling a deck of cards.  It was time for a poker game.  Tommy dealt the cards, and the game began.  First hand, Koichi had a bad hand, so he folded.  Koji had a pair of kings, Tommy had a full house, but Takuya pulled the flush, winning him the money.

            Koji said, "Again?  You're REALLY good with the planning, AND the cards!  I might as well quit!"  I saw the boys play a few more hands, and as usual, Takuya won almost all of their money.  I laughed as Takuya took it all, and walked away.  Koichi said, "Well, from what we did, we'll be millionaires!"  Takuya looked at the entrance of the bar, and had every good reason to.  A young girl walked in.  She had blonde hair, and piercing green eyes.  I said, "Forget it, buddy. That's Zoe Orimoto, the singer who performs here every night.  She's engaged to JP Shibayama, who happens to be the sheriff in these here parts."    

            Koji said, "Nice incentive to stay away."  However, Takuya saw otherwise.  He walked near Zoe, and said, "Hey."

            Zoe turned in his direction, and said, "Hello.  I've heard about you.  You're that robber."  

            Takuya replied, "Word travels fast."

            Zoe said, "I'm engaged, Kanbara, and if you think I can dump my fiancé, you're wrong."  

            Takuya said, "I just want to talk, Zoe."

            Zoe said, "Tell you what, stay around in this town, and we'll talk for as long as you want."

            Takuya replied, "Deal." The two shook, and Takuya kissed Zoe on the cheek before he walked away.  However, another man saw it all happen from his chair.

            'You're going to get it now.'  He thought.

END CHAPTER

So, what do you think?  R&R!


	2. Caught in the act! Takuya’s gang impris...

GANGS, SHERIFFS, AND DIGIDESTINED

ML: Here's chapter two!  Last time, Takuya, Koji, Tommy and Koichi were successful in pulling off a train robbery, and were celebrating in the saloon, when Zoe walks in.  I told Takuya that she's engaged to JP, but the two talk anyway.  What I'm scared about is who's watching them.

Takuya: Don't know, but here's the disclaimer: ML does not own "Digimon", or any authors that might appear.  He owns himself.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 2 – Caught in the act!  Takuya's gang imprisoned!

(Months later)

            Zoe and Takuya had struck up a friendship, and the gang had slowed down.  However, that was all about to change in the next few days.          

In the hotel, Takuya and his gang were all settled in Takuya's room.  It was there that he made the plan for their next job.  It was a robbery in which the only bank in town was to be cleaned out.  Takuya and Tommy had worked reconnaissance for most of the day, so it was going to be just another job.  

After all, the gang had pulled numerous jobs before this one.  How bad could it be?

            "Ok team.  Listen up."  Takuya began. "The bank is sure to have two tellers, meaning that we'll walk in, and announce our presence.   There's also one guy manning the safe.  Koji, you're going to 'persuade' him to give you the combination to the safe.  Tommy will get the bags, and help you clean it out when it's done.  While you're doing that, Koichi and me will be busy with the tellers.  Once that's done, we leave immediately.  If anything goes wrong, we run.  Any questions?"  
  


            Koji asked, "Yeah.  Will there be a second time?"

            Takuya replied, "There won't BE a second time if we blow this job.  The staff changes almost every day.  Any more questions?"  
  


            The room was silent.  Takuya then said, "Ok, we pull off the job two days from now."  The other three walked back to their rooms, and Takuya thought, 'Let's hope that we can handle this one!'

            Takuya joined the rest of his gang in the saloon, where Zoe was performing that night.  As Takuya looked at the girl on stage, he began to think second thoughts about his chosen vocation.  But he shook that off.  No distractions.  Zoe got off the stage, and saw Takuya.  She walked up to him, and said, "Takuya!  Hi!"  
  


            Takuya smiled, and said, "Hey Zoe."  

            Zoe asked, "So, what are you doing this time of night?"

            Takuya answered, "The usual, drinking, playing poker…"

            Zoe asked another question.  "Are you sure you aren't planning a job?"  

            Takuya answered, "No!  Of course not!  What do you think we are?  Robbers?"

            Zoe replied, "Well, I have heard about your feats in the past.  You do know you'll wind up in jail!"

            Takuya smiled, and said, "I can't be caught, babe."  Just then, JP walked into the room, and saw Takuya.  He said, "Well, if it isn't Takuya Kanbara, the most famous robber of all time."

            Takuya put his game face on, and replied, "And if it isn't JP Shibayama, the best darn law enforcer around these here parts."  

            JP said, "What the hell are you doing around these parts talking with my fiancée?"

            Zoe replied, "We're just friends."  

            JP said, "Well, don't let me interrupt you, honey."  He came up to me, and said, "Give me an ale.  Make sure it's cold and fresh."  

            I said, "Yes sir.  On the way."  I served him the ale, and walked away.  I knew that a brawl might happen.

            Takuya said, "Well, nice to see you, Zoe, and good luck with your wedding."

            Zoe replied, "Thanks, Takuya!"  The two walked to separate corners.  Takuya made the decision.  They were going for it tomorrow morning.  He went up to the hotel, and slept the night away.  Not much to think about, except Zoe and JP.

            The next morning, Takuya and his gang woke up.  Takuya laid down the final check.

            "Guns?"  Takuya asked.  Koichi, Tommy and Koji showed them.  

            "Bags?"  Tommy and Koichi flashed them in Takuya's face.  Done.  

            "Dynamite?"  Koji showed the sticks to Takuya.  Done.  Time to go.

            The gang walked up to the bank, and put the bandanas on over their faces.  Koji kicked the door down, and Takuya screamed, "This is a robbery!  Put the money in the bags right now!"  However, as soon as he said those words, JP walked in, and said, "You boys think I'm gonna let you bust this bank?  I don't think so."  His deputies walked in, and placed Koji, Koichi and Tommy under arrest.  JP looked around.  No sign of Takuya anywhere.  He then saw the open window.  

He must've escaped, and he was right.

            Elsewhere, Takuya was riding Aguni, his horse, outside town.  If he wanted to stay free, he had to escape.  However, DC, one of the sheriff's deputies, caught him.  

            DC said, "Trying to get away, are you?  I don't think so."  He tried to arrest Takuya, but he was knocked out.  Takuya looked up, and there she was.  Holding a six-shooter was none other than Zoe Orimoto!

            Takuya said, "Zoe?  What are you doing helping me out?"

            Zoe replied, "Simple.  Being a friend!  I saw what was going on, and I had to help you out!"  Seeing the other deputies and JP, Zoe said, "We'd better get going."  She hopped on her own horse, and Takuya hopped on his, and the two rode off.  JP said, "If a good guy like Takuya ever were to show his face in another town, he'd be dead."  He helped out the knocked out deputy, and went back in town.

            Elsewhere, the other three were stewing away in a jail cell.  They didn't know their sentence yet, but it wasn't going to be good.  They all thought the same thing: 

            "Takuya, where are you?"

END CHAPTER

So, what y'all think?  R&R!


	3. Explanation

GANGS, SHERIFFS, AND DIGIDESTINED  
  
ML: Ok, here's chapter three!  Sorry that it's taking a while!

Takuya: So, here's what's going on: After a near blowup between JP and me, I changed the plan, and pulled the job the next day.  Big mistake, as JP and his deputies showed up, and put my gang behind bars!  However, I managed to escape, but one of JP's deputies caught me, and threatened to put me in jail, but Zoe comes in, and we rode off!

ML: That's pretty much the "Cole's Notes" version.  I don't own Digimon, or any authors.  I do own the bartender, which happens to be me.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 3 – Explanation

            Takuya and Zoe spent hours riding away from the town, and Zoe was getting tired of it.  She said, "Takuya, are you sure you know where we are going?"  

            Takuya replied, "Yes.  There's an Indian reserve a few hours away.  We should be here in a few minutes." 

            Zoe replied, "When it comes to you, a few minutes can be like a few hours!"

            Takuya just laughed, and a few minutes later, they were at their destination.  Takuya rode near, and got off.  An old man was coming toward his direction, but Takuya felt no fear.  After all, ever since his true family passed away in a train accident, this was his family.  A tribe of Indians, and the Indian that was coming was the chief of the tribe.

            (AN: From now until the end of chapter, the parentheses means dialogue in Indian language)

            (Hello my son.)  Said the chief, who's name was Running Bear.

            Takuya replied, (Hello father.  I need some help.)

            (What do you need?)  Running bear asked.

            (Please father.  It's about my gang.)  Takuya answered.  His father's facial expression turned to anger after that answer.

            (Takuya, I didn't approve of you being a criminal then, and I don't approve of you being a criminal now!) Running bear screamed.  After all, this WAS Takuya's adoptive father saying that.  Zoe looked on with interest.  Running bear then took a breath and said, (Ok, I may not approve, but I'll say this: Do not go back into town just yet.  They still might be looking for you.)

            Takuya said, (I'm listening.) 

            Running Bear then continued, (If anything happens, run.  I will be ok.)

            Takuya said, (Are you sure?  I don't want to come back here with a dead family!)

            Running bear said, (I will.  By the way, who's the girl?)

            Takuya replied, (A friend of mine.  Her name's Zoe.)

            Running bear said, (I always thought that you would marry a girl from our tribe, but this is a great catch nonetheless!)  

            Takuya said, with a hint of anger, (Oh father.)  

            Meanwhile, back at the town, JP walked into the Sheriff's office, and then walked toward the cell that was holding Takuya's gang.  He said, "Well boys, you'll be hanged next month, that is, after we find your little friend, of course, if he doesn't show, we'll hang y'all anyway!"  He walked away, laughing.  

            The gang all thought this one thing: "Where are you Takuya?"

END

R&R!


	4. Return of the Thief: Takuya Returns!

GANGS, SHERIFFS AND DIGIDESTINED

ML: All right!  I'm back with a new chapter for you!

Takuya: About time!  We all thought that you forgot about us!

ML: I would never do such a thing!  Last time, Takuya and Zoë left town, and went to an Indian reserve where Takuya's adopted father, Chief Running Bear lived.  He went crazy about what happened, but told Takuya not to leave yet.  But back in town, his gang's got the short end of the stick, and they're gonna get hanged in the next month or so!

Koji: ML does not own us.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 4: Return of the Thief – Takuya Returns!

[A couple weeks later]  
  


            Takuya and Zoe were staying for a while to cool down, but now, they decided to go back to town.  Of course, Running Bear had to intervene, since if Takuya was found anywhere within the town, he was going to get it bad from JP and his deputies.  But he had no choice. 

            (Please Takuya, I beg of you to stay here.  You too Zoe.)  Running Bear made his plea.

            (Father, listen.  I'll be all right.  As soon as I get my gang back, I'll come back here.  They'll never find me in an Indian reserve.)  Takuya said.

            (All right.  Your family will be waiting.) Running Bear said.

            (I'll see you soon, father, and I'll return!)  Takuya and Zoe rode off, and made their way back into town.  

            That night, Koji, Koichi and Tommy were all asleep.  They didn't hear the knocking, but the deputy did.  He was going to go investigate, and he did, but what he didn't know, was that Takuya wiped him cold, and as he did, he dragged him into a corner, and incapacitated him so that he could take his clothing, put it on, and enter the Sheriff's office.  

            Then Zoe kept him busy while Takuya walked in.  He got to the cell where his gang was being held, and said, "Guys!  Wake up!" 

            The guys woke up, and saw their leader.  

            Koji replied, "Hey Takuya!  Where were you, man?"  

            Takuya replied, "Soul searching.  What's going on?"

            "JP's gonna hang us tomorrow night!  You've got to think up a plan!"  Koichi said.

            Tommy replied, "You know I don't wanna die yet.  Think of something!"

            Takuya reassured them, "I've got a plan, and I'll put it in action tomorrow night."  The gang went back to sleep, and Takuya snuck out of the office.  He was almost in the clear when JP showed up.  He had to hide, but this jail had little dark corners.  He just had to wing it, and hide.  Luckily his hat and coat made it impossible for him to be recognized. 

            When Takuya got back to Zoe, he told them what was going to happen, and he told her, "Listen, if anything happens to me, get out of town right away.    

            Zoe said, "All right.  Good luck."   Zoe kissed Takuya on the cheek, and the two went in separate directions.  Zoe went to her homestead, and Takuya went to a hotel.  

            While there, Takuya made his plan.  Of course, he had to have gunpowder, and lots of it.  He checked his bag.  He did.  Then he slept.  The execution was going to happen at dawn.  So he slept early.  

            When he woke up, Takuya changed, shaved, and walked out.  He waited nearby the gallows, and saw the crowds gathering.  Perfect.  He saw JP taking the prisoners out.  Now he had to work fast.  Takuya poured the gunpowder from a wooden cabin to the gallows, and waited some more.  As soon as JP got Koji, Koichi and Tommy over to the gallows, and got them noosed.  He walked back to the cabin, and lit a match. 

            "The three prisoners, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kemoura, and Tommy Himi, have all been found guilty of the crimes of robbery, murder, and theft.  Their sentence, death!"  JP announced.  He continued, "Now, let's get this over with."  Takuya dropped the match onto the gunpowder trail and ran for cover.  As soon as the powder ran its course, it exploded, wrecking the gallows.  JP, his deputies, and the executioner were all so shocked as of what happened.  That was all the time that the three robbers needed to free themselves, and run.

            JP screamed, "Who did this?"

            A voice said, "Guess."  A figure walked out from the dust, revealing the owner of the said voice.  The three members' faces lit up.  _It was Takuya._

            Tommy said, "All right!  I knew you'd be back!" 

            Koji said, "Well look who showed up." 

            Koichi replied, "No matter."

            Takuya said, "Thanks guys.  Now let's flush them deputies!"  That instigated a fierce gunfight between the deputies and the gang members.  As soon as the deputies were done with, Takuya looked for JP.  He found him.  And Takuya reached for his gun.  

            JP replied, "I don't think so, buddy." 

            Takuya asked, "What do you want?"

            JP answered, "I'll give you a little chance.  I'll be right in front of the sheriff's office at high noon.  Be there."

            Takuya replied, "Oh, I will be."

END CHAPTER

So, what do ya think?  R&R!


	5. Showdown

GANGS, SHERIFFS AND DIGIDESTINED

ML: All righty here folks!   Gather on down for the final chapter!

Takuya: Ok!  Last time, Zoë and me left the Indian reserve that we stayed in for a while, and went back to the town.  After I heard that Tommy, Koji and Koichi were going to be hanged by JP, I made up a plan, and it worked, freeing the gang, and setting the stage for a good old' Western showdown!

ML: All right, I don't own "Digimon".  That's about it.  ROLL FILM!

Chapter 5: Showdown

            Takuya went into the hotel, and reloaded his gun with some fresh bullets.  He then looked at his pocket watch.  Of course, it was about 11:30.  He walked out of his hotel room, and out of the hotel itself.  He walked with heavy steps, and he saw Zoe as he rounded the corner to the sheriff's office. 

            Zoe said, "Takuya?"

            Takuya turned her way, and said, "Yeah?"  
  


            Zoe just said to him, "Be careful.  JP's a good shot."

            Takuya replied back, "Don't worry.  I'm a pretty good shot too.  He won't get me."  Zoe just kissed Takuya on the lips, but it was only a small peck.  Takuya and Zoe walked to different directions after that.  

The gang was in the Saloon when they saw their leader.  They looked out, but Koji said, "This is between Takuya and Sheriff JP.  Don't interfere."  The other two stood down, and watched as Takuya waited.  He looked at his pocket watch again.  11:59, ten seconds left.  Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.  JP rounded the corner.  This was it.

JP replied, "You've made a good reputation of being the best darn robber since Jesse James."  

Takuya fired back, "Oh really?  Jesse James doesn't have anything on me!"

JP said, "It'll be an honor to take you down!"  

Takuya said, "All right.  We turn our backs to each other."

JP said, "Then what?"  
  
            Takuya replied back with, "Then we turn around after six paces.  You know the rules."

JP said, "All right then.  Let's get it on."  The two walked, their backs facing each other, and after six paces, Takuya said, "All right JP." He cocked his gun, and JP did the same.  He continued, "One…"  
  


"Two."

"THREE!"  Both turned around, and pulled the triggers of their guns.  The wind blowing the sand made it difficult to find out exactly which shot made it.  But the gang members saw it.  JP was covering a bloody hole in his chest, and said, "You… you…" 

Takuya said, "I'm waiting."  

JP replied, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"  He reached for his gun, but a bullet pierced his head.  Sheriff JP Shibayama fell to the ground in a bloody pulp.  The four gangsters looked up, and saw Zoe Orimoto, holding a gun.  

She said, "I can handle a gun too, just like the best of you."  She walked to Takuya, and hugged him.  As she did, she threw the ring she was wearing at JP's feet. 

Since that fateful day, Zoe joined Takuya's gang, and they had married and after years of being robbers, they had since gone straight.  Just like the others.  Koji and Koichi became bankers, while Tommy became the town's new sheriff.  

As for the bartender, I left town, because I no longer wanted to be a target of violence.  I leave with these words for the wise: The Wild West can be a pretty interesting place.  Just watch out who you get angry with, especially when it comes to robbers.  

END

Well, that ends it!  R&R!


End file.
